N7: Alpha Files
by Codex Spy
Summary: Over the course of our recruitment and allocation of the various suggestions for the Alpha team that ended up dubbed a N7 Team we have evaluated their abilities and the inherent specialties that have made them fitting for the purposes and the high importance of each mission our team have to embark upon for the safety and assurance of information that could help the Alliance.
1. D' Taran

**Name**

Maelar D' Taran

**Age**

304 Years Old

**Race**

Asari (Maiden Stage)

**Class**

Vanguard

**Weapon Preferences**

Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles

**Biotic Capabilities**

Brute Force Biotics, Increased power at reduce of Stamina

**PRE N7 History**

Asari Commando- Roughly two Centuries of service In Asari Space

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

Miss Taran shows a frequent willingness to get the mission done at any cost at all but despite her tact her psych reviews have been providing us with some worry, this could be due to her being exiled from the Asari government.

Recommend caution to Medical status due to inflicted wounds upon her exile, may cause several complications if she undergoes any kind of critical injuries on field.


	2. T' Kilorosa

**Name**

Kalin T. Kilorosa

**Age**

25 years

**Race**

Salarian

**Class**

Engineer

**Weapon Preferences**

Heavy Pistol, Assault Rifle

**Tech Capabilities**

Extensive knowledge of hacking software and Bypass tech

**PRE N7 History**

STG Training and classified Operations

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

Suggested by the Salarian STG after his being taken out of active duty to make way for younger recruits and people with more infiltration capabilities but we have heard great things about his work with hacking and marvels of engineering, we are glad to have him on the team but have a few worries about his apparent fondness towards the Asari Vanguard of the team.

Nonetheless we hope for professionalism.


	3. Valos

**Name**

Kalor Valos

**Age**

34

**Race**

Drell

**Class**

Adept

**Weapon Preferences**

Shotgun, Sniper Rifles

**Biotic Capabilities**

Infiltration uses with subtle force, abilities trained to be quieter and less likely for someone to actually notice if it were coming in their direction

**PRE N7 History**

Scrubbed Criminal record for assassinations

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

One of the most useful members of the team due to his ability to take out opposition without being noticed or opposed due to his ability to infiltrate simply with the skills that the hanar have trained the Drell in, despite his previous criminal record due to the Hanar sending him to assassinate certain people- war criminals they may have been but the alliance will not support him if he attempts to do another contract whilst under the Alliances authority.


	4. S' Patters

**Name**

Drahjk S. Patters

**Age**

27 years

**Race**

Turian

**Class**

Soldier

**Weapon Preferences**

Submachine Guns, Sniper Rifles

**Other Capabilities**

Concussive shots, Capable of brute force melee due to add ons to his Omni-tool and modifications to armours design.

**PRE N7 History**

Turian Hierarchy General until discharge for Classified reasons and bonding with a human

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

Some worries for the Turian's psyche due to his Bond-mate being in such a sensitive area that could easily be overrun by either the Reaper or Cerberus Assets at any known time.

We have confidence in his ability as a leader to the rest of the team so that he can lead them during operations where they could face heavy resistance, his tact and resourcefulness will surely be a positive factor to the team's success.


	5. Urdnot Pallid

**Name**

Urdnot Pallid

**Age**

46 Years

**Race**

Krogan

**Class**

Sentinel

**Weapon Preferences**

Shotguns, Assault Rifles

**Other Capabilities**

Basic Krogan abilities and the presence of Blood Rage, Moderate intelligence but no recommendation to allow him to attempt hacking any targets.

**PRE N7 History**

Worked as a Scout for Urdnot Wrex

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

No worries about the psychological profile of this team member but we were surprised by his disinterest in the females of his species and the others, Wrex did not seem pleased with yet another whom was only interested in fighting rather then in helping secure the future of the Krogan.

He is confident in his position on the battlefield and tends to attempt to look out for the others when he is not storming after the enemy assets or attempting to locate information for the mission which he tends to be rather good at completing.


	6. Zar'Reegar

**Name**

Zar' Reegar (vas Qwib Qwib nar Rayya)

**Age**

24 Years

**Race**

Quarian

**Class**

Infiltrator

**Weapon Preferences**

Sniper Rifles, Shotguns

**Tech Capabilities**

Advanced knowledge in hacking and Synthetic observation and modification, she has further knowledge in Infiltration technology for drop and recover missions of greater importance than basic information gathering

**PRE N7 History**

Lack of known history

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

Very dedicated to the mission at hand but seems to be straining relations between herself and the rest of the team due to her attitude towards them and overall disinterest in actually engaging in any conversation on shore leave, potentially could lead to the rest of the team beginning to lose interest in assisting her or keeping her safe on more dangerous missions.

Still we hope they will find a way to get over any source of disinterest or attempts to ruin relations any further but we are sure they will find a way to go through with all the missions.


	7. Fek' Nalar

**Name**

Fek' Nalar

**Age**

38 Years

**Race**

Turian

**Class**

Sentinel

**Weapon Preferences**

Submachine Guns, Heavy Pistols or Sniper Rifles

**Other Capabilities**

Advanced knowledge on hacking and other brute force techniques required for storming an enemy asset and taking out as many as possible before storming back for cover so that not too much damage is scrubbed, Accuracy for concussive shots however is not as good as other skills.

**PRE N7 History**

Little is known besides his Military Record not being cancelled

**N7 Service History**

Classified

**Assessments**

Despite out amount of knowledge on the other members of the team most of the information surrounding Nalar is classified due to one reason or another but we are having techs attempt to bypass all the lock downs so that we can try to learn more about him, until further information is gathered we are suggesting that he stay off of high profile missions.


	8. Valos Update 1

**Name:** Kalor Valos

**Class:** Adept

**Race:** Drell

**Update:** It has come to our knowledge that the Drell is in-fact married to a Human whom is living somewhere on the Citadel at this time, but when prompted about it the member froze up and became slightly hostile into the probes into his personal life

**Action:**

*No action to be taken at this time offered to have someone watch his wife but was informed of preference to simply let him handle his own life

*Not yet to be put on Active duty, Current team will consist of D' Taran- Urdnot Pallid – T' Kilorosa – S' Patters

*Recommend use for high profile stealth drop missions

_Entry to be classified as soon as next server update occurs_


	9. Patters Update 1

**Name:** Drahjk S. Patters

**Class:** Soldier

**Race:** Turian

**Update: **Recent notifications have led us to believe that he is still bonded to a human, her location is unknown but he will not inform us of anything further, his distrust towards most of his team is most likely due to his being stripped from the Turian hierarchy

**Action:**

*****Explain to S. Patters the importance of keeping N7 status quiet so that his bond-mate does not get targeted by Enemy Cerberus Asset.

*Keep this information classified

*Notify any trusted members of this development so that they can attempt to convince S. Patters to disclose to us his Bond-mates location

_Entry to be classified upon next server Update_


End file.
